


Renewing vows leads to injury

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [38]
Category: Transformers
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Punishment, Recovery, Renewing Vows, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted regicide, protecting loved ones, proving a point, relationship development t, second try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: A year had passed since their wedding. Growing and finding love from their trials, Megatron wishes to renew his vows to Eclipse. Wanting to give her a wedding she deserved.But Eclipse can see something is a miss, and just might show certain Lichs she is more than a suspicion.





	Renewing vows leads to injury

**Author's Note:**

> Eclipse and Bombrush are OCs belonging to TheBigLoserQueen.

Megatron/Eclipse

Mythical

* * *

The Citadel was all abuzz.

 

Eclipse still couldn’t believe it was over a year since the festival. Since Megatron up and took her to be his bride. A whole year since she married the Demon King.

 

Sitting before a vanity, maids attending to her hair and make-up, it was a bit of a surprise when she was told Megatron wanted to renew their vows. Usually, couples would be married at least 15-20 years before renewing their vows but, much like Megatron had explained, he was still distraught over how he treated her the first few months of their marriage. How the service was interrupted the way that it had.

 

This time, she was actually a little excited. Over the past year, baring the whole debacle that was Nightfury, Tarn’s ‘enquiry,’ discovering Solstice was pregnant AND half human, along with discovering their new little hunting game - a game only few know - she was genuinely looking forward to having a redo of their wedding.

 

How Soundwave explained it, however, she wouldn’t required to drink anything as she had a year prior. It was just the service, the vows, then the reception. They would celebrate the way it should have been celebrated a year ago.

 

With her hair and make-up finally done - a simple messy bun and natural make-up - the maids helped her into her wedding dress. Eclipse was still a little sad her family couldn’t come this time around either, but at least she could exchange letters with them.

 

“Come along, My Queen,” a maid pulled her from her thoughts, all of them giggling and complimenting her dress as the veil was fastened to her bun. It was like she had gone back in time; like the first year hadn’t happened as she stared at her dress. “Come, we must go or else Lord Megatron will come get you.”

 

Eclipse smiled with them, following with them as they came to the main hall. Standing before the large doors, she took a moment to breath, preparing to repeat her wedding and recite her vows.

* * *

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. My lord, you may now kiss your queen.”

 

Eclipse was swept up by Megatron, clad in his refinery, drowned in a kiss as the hall cheered. This was exactly what she wanted her wedding to be. Arm cradled in the crook of his arm, Megatron led her down the aisle with their entourage as they led the way to the throne room where the reception would take place.

 

Glancing back, she could see Soundwave and Bombrush following them, followed by guards and her handmaidens, but behind them she could see Tarn and his men. Tarn was still sporting bandages and injuries from his ‘punishment’ as Megatron had called it. She felt bad for the Lich, despite the fear he put in her when he very nearly killed her. Shaking, she focused ahead. This was their wedding, nothing was going to ruin it this time.

 

As they entered, other servants cheered and began serving food and drinks as they took a seat on their thrones. Soundwave had explained that this portion of the ceremony would allow others to approach and give wedding gifts to them before they could move around and mingle.

 

The number of gifts and range of gifts were beyond anything she could have expected. Aside from clothing and weapons, they were given jewels and stock, horses and mounts, she was shocked when a slave or two were offered, but those guests were ejected almost immediately; Megatron had made it quite clear not to upset her. It was endearing, yet she didn’t want anyone to just be thrown out.

 

While receiving the gifts, she could still feel Tarn’s eyes leering at her, glaring holes into her from afar. She wished she could convince the Lich she was no threat; she loved Megatron, she knew that now and just wished he could see it too.

 

However, as she was looking across the celebrating crowd, there was something that seemed off. A server in the background, he didn’t seem to fit into the other servers. Something was telling her something was off.

 

“Something the matter, Eclipse?” jolted from her thoughts, Megatron took her hand and ignored the next guest presenting. 

 

“I-I’m fine, a little thirsty,” Maybe if she could get to Bombrush or even Soundwave; heck even Tarn at this point, just for someone to check on that server. But when Megatron leading her around, she kept losing sight of the server. There was a moment Megatron laxed his hand, allowing her to slip away and find someone.

 

“Tarn,” gliding to the annoyed Lich, he turned his eye to her. He had to be civil around her now; Bombrush and his wife watched him like a hawk, any undue gesture would render him dead.

 

“My Queen,” he held back a hiss, something cause her to sigh.

 

“Please Tarn, I have a bad feeling about one of the servers; an Incubus was white hair, he was serving drinks near the entrance last I saw. I fear something might happen.” Tarn remained where he stood, before he could give a response however, Bombrush approached.

 

“My Queen,” he bowed before moving away and leaving her with the General.

 

“He wasn’t bothering you, was he My Lady?” Bombrush asked, smiling at the young queen. Eclipse sighed again.

 

“No, I was telling him about an Incubi server. I’ve just got this feeling something isn’t right about him,” she replied, feeling more unnerved.

 

“Please, Miss Eclipse; there's no need to worry. This is your wedding day, have some drinks and leave it to me and Soundwave,” Eclipse nodded, giving him a description of the server before finding another handing around goblets.

 

For the next hour she could see Soundwave’s agents and Bombrush’s men slowly weaving through the crowds, not trying to bring attention to themselves as they searched for the server in question. It calmed her, knowing someone had taken her concern seriously while she mingled. Noblewomen within the capital flocked to her and demanded her attention, chatting and gossiping while Eclipse remained fixed on Megatron.

 

He seemed so well at ease, a little tense talking to noblemen wanting to discuss business rather than relax at such an occasion. He held a mask well, but turning at that moment to meet her eye, a smirk crossed his features. One he would allow others to see, but she knew it meant more than just his dark charms to swoon her.

 

In that moment, something behind him caught her eye.

 

Vos, one of Tarns men, stepped past to reveal the Incubus server, approaching at a quick pace through the crowd. One hand held a tray, the other reached behind him.

 

Her heart stalled. Not again. Memories of her first wedding rolled back, the arachne trying to capture her and injure Megatron. Now they seemed bent on just targeting him! Despite her audience, she pushed past the noblewomen and held her dress up to run to Megatron.

 

He looked puzzled as everything seemed to slow. Bombrush and Soundwave had turned to the ruckus, watching Eclipse run to Megatron. They followed her gaze, spotting the Incubi and the dagger he pulled from a hidden sheath. Crying out to their agents, only Eclipse would make it just as the dagger was raised.

 

Tarn turned, ordering his own men to charge to their king but froze, watching as Eclipse collided with Megatron. His first thought was her working for the assassin to keep Megatron still, but before his King could catch her and remain fixed, she pulled him to her, resulting in them spinning around.

 

Grasping his waist, Megatron watched in horror - as did the entire hall - as the dripping dagger plunged into Eclipse’s shoulder blade.

 

The room sped up again as her scream rocked the room.

 

“ECLIPSE!!”

 

The incubus jerked back, removing the dagger and dropping it before he was pinned down. Eclipse sagged in Megatron’s arms, her vision spinning and blurring. Pain shot through her shoulder before strangely growing numb. Voices muffled as more screams scattered around the room, guards and Tarn’s men growling and cursing while Megatron roared for a medic before everything went dark.

 

“The Queen’s been stabbed!”

 

Many in the hall screamed and worried for Eclipse while Megatron held her shoulder, sickened by the blood now rolling down his hand.

 

“Throw that filth in the dungeons! Get him out of my sight’” he roared, Tarn’s men hastily following through. “Knock Out, now!” 

 

Said incubus rushed to his side, checking Eclipse over. He was perplexed by how fast she had been knocked out. Sure, getting stabbed in the shoulder wasn’t a pleasant experience but the dagger caught his eye.

 

“Breakdown, take that dagger, there must be a substance on it,” the ogre obeyed, collecting the dagger and making sure he didn’t touch the blade. Without prompting, Megatron carried his wife from the room.

 

“GET OUT!” his roaring order was obeyed, the guards ushered guests away and left Bombrush to clean up the mess. Gladdened to do so, he would have to have a word with that server.

 

><><><><><><><

 

Eyes twitching, Eclipse slowly opened her eyes.

 

Slightly confused, she found herself in her shared room. Dwarfed by the bed, she tried to move but gasped as a tightness pulled her shoulder.

 

“Stop,” a familiar voice turned her to a hulking demon. For a moment, she couldn’t find the name for this demon, but she knew he was familiar. “Rest Eclipse.”

 

“What...how…” her mouth was dry, causing her to cough. The demon moved, taking a goblet from the bedside and cradled her head. Raising it to her lips, he helped her slowly drink the quenching water. A name suddenly popped into her head. “M-Mega...tron…?”

 

“Yes, I’m here,” he was concerned she had asked his name. Had she forgotten? Just what was that poison.

 

“Ah, our queen has awaken,” Eclipse turned to the other voice, watching a red clad incubus enter. Sauntering over to the bed and checking her over. His name escaped her too, but that same familiar sense threw her off. “My my, that Void Draught hit you pretty hard, my Queen.”

 

“V-void…?” her strength suddenly left her, Megatron easing her back onto the bed.

 

“What is Void Draught?” he asked, half-heartedly as he watched Eclipse seem more disorientated than before.

 

“A rather strong pain killer for humans, my Liege,” Knock Out explained, “I recall a college use it for treating burn patients and those near death. However, I also recall him calling it by another name, one I’m sure you know,” Megatron turned, his gaze demanding the incubus give him an answer. “Demons call it ‘Angels Arbour’.”

 

Megatron stiffened. That was a deadly poison for demons. Burning through veins like lava, burning them from the inside out all the while petrifying skin and immobilising bodily functions. So the dagger was meant for him...and Eclipse saw his approach.

 

“Will she-?”

 

“Oh she’ll be fine, My liege,” Knock Out leant over, mindful of Megatron’s possessive hands to open Eclipse’s eyelid. Her pupil was slightly dilated, shifting back and forth to show she was asleep. “The effects may disorient her for the rest of the day but she’ll sleep through most of that. If anything it would’ve numbed the wound the moment the dagger was removed. Very strong sedative. She should be back to normal in...I’d estimate a week at most.”

 

“A week?” Megatron growled, causing Knock Out to turn defensive.

 

“To full strength, Lord Megatron. The disorientation and lethargy will go after a good rest, but this was a potent dose, I’m surprised she even woke so soon,” taking her other hand, he checked her pulse then her temperature from her forehead. “By my calculations this would’ve put an injured patient out for two, maybe three days. Must be your...essence she took in at your first wedding, bolstered her immunity. I assure you, she’ll be back on her feet by the end of the week. Though her wound will need further care, with stitches and all it will need to be cleaned and dressed at least once a day.”

 

“Anything else?” Megatron’s gruff tone eased the medic.

 

“I’m afraid no rough movement for a while, my liege. Too much strain on her back may cause the stitches to snap, aggravating if not deepening the wound.” Megatron huffed, sending Knock Out away.

 

Bowing out, Knock Out paused as Soundwave and Bombrush arrived. He quickly briefed them before leaving them to their King.

 

“Heard it’s nothing serious, good news,” Bombrush mused, coming to place a hand on Megatron’s shoulder.

 

“She was injured,” Megatron hissed, displeased with how he handled this attack so nonchalantly.

 

“Then perhaps an update will dissuade you,” Bombrush turned to Soundwave, whom rolled her eyes at his smug grin.

 

“We managed to gain some information from the assassin,” she didn’t wait for Megatron to acknowledge. “It seems a network of spies from Iacon remained in the city, despite the intelligence my spies gained from the capital. It seems he was a rogue agent, as well as any compatriots he may have had in the city. Tarn was… instrumental in gaining what we could from the assassin. Despite their objective to observe our Queen and ‘liberate’ her if the situation called for it, he instead tried to assassinate you. A deluded plan he believed would keep her in power and thus allow Iacon to claim the northern lands.”

 

“Optimus~” Megatron growled, his fists clenching and teeth gritting.

 

“Had no role, as we said he was a rogue agent. Optimus may be many things but even he wouldn’t stoop as low as regicide,” Bombrush tried to calm the king but he was livid. Still Optimus meddled in his affairs, and was incompetent in cleaning up his own messes.

 

“Bring him to me!” Megatron snapped, standing and leaving the room. He fully intended on venting his rage on this pathetic whelp and sending what was left back to Optimus as a warning. This was the last straw.

 

Leaving the room, guards posted at the door, Eclipse shifted awake again. She recognised the room and sighed. She was okay, but how long had she been out. What had happened in the throne room. Slowly, she could recall an Incubus, not Knock Out she had seen before, and Megatron was there too...her mind was all a blur before the doors opened.

 

Shifting, with little luck, a cold hand touched her shoulder. Pausing, she looked up into the blank face of a mask. She knew that mask too. A name didn’t come to her but a numbed sense of fear did. The being sat as the bed sagged under his weight, despite the fear she noticed his gaze, something she knew was often darker, was actually… humble.

 

“My Queen,” his deep voice shook her to her core, cause her to shiver, “Now I see how wrong I was.” He shifted, moving from the bed and kneeling before her. “Please, I humbly beg your forgiveness. I see now I was blinded by my own pride and selfishness.” Eclipse was confused, but a sense of what he was saying was familiar. “I know in this state, you may not be aware, but I hope you can forgive me for raising a hand to you. I know now how truly special you are to our King. To have placed yourself in place of him. To have known something was amiss and cared only for his well being. I am ashamed to have thought otherwise.”

 

“I…” Eclipse mumbled, managing to raise her hand before losing her strength. Again the cold hands touched her, catching her limp hand. “It’s...okay…” the words seemed right, and a soft hum from the man seemed to make him happy.

 

She could see him shift his mask, something else cold pecked her hand before he replaced it back on the bed.

 

“I will have my men search for the remainder of Optimus Prime’s spies. In your name we will route them out,” bowing, the strange man left as Eclipse fell back asleep.

 

><><><><><><

 

Beams of light danced through the drawn curtains, crawling up the bed and teased Eclipse’s eyes. Groaning, not wanting to wake, she hissed as a tightness pulled her shoulder.

 

“Don’t move, rest,” a gruff voice turned her to the large being beside her. Slowly, her mind began to process the events of yesterday; her wedding, the server, his hidden dagger… her memories slowly came back with a sigh. She had moved in front of Megatron, to prevent him from being stabbed by the dagger, getting herself injured in the first place.

 

“How bad is it?” she asked, snuggling into Megatron’s warmth. The demon huffed, gingerly brushing her bandaged shoulder.

 

“Deep, but clean and healing,” he nodded, leaning down to nuzzle his nose into her head and hair, inhaling her scent. “You were lucky… This could have been worse.”

 

“And you could have been killed,” she cooed, looking up at her husband.

 

Megatron didn’t say anything, just pulling her closer with a low rumble. He was mindful of her shoulder, not wanting to agitate it. Eclipse relaxed, relaxing into his embrace and cuddled in close. This was a new feeling, she felt safe in his arms, kissing his arm as it cradled and held her.

 

Megatron purred, shifting only ever so slightly, his tail wrapping around her leg. He was content, killing the would-be assassin had brought little satisfaction as he trudged back to their chambers. Washing and cradling his incoherent wife eased his anger, more so with her responding. She was truly unique, and the only one for him. Meant for him. She was so selfless, much like the child he had watch her defend so long ago now, she had done the same for him. Despite the danger to her own life, she wished to protect him.

 

“M-my Lord,” a deep rumble came from the door, knocking against the door. Gruff and slightly annoyed their people was disturbed, he called Lugnut in. “My Lord, pardon the intrusion, we’ve rounded up the remaining spies in the capital.”

 

“So few,” Megatron huffed.

 

“They claim many had already fled when the fool attempted regicide. Liars I say! Wanting nothing more to save their hides! But we shall hunt them down!” Megatron waved the overzealous ogre off, placing a kiss on Eclipse’s forehead before shifting out of the bed.

 

“W-wait,” though still weak, Eclipse managed to grasp Megatron’s giant hand. “I want to come.”

 

“Eclipse…” Megatron paused, a little surprised she had raised a hand.

 

“I want...I need to  know why,” lifting herself up, hissing as the movement jarred her back, she squeaked as Megatron instantly scooped her into his arms. “W-wait! I can walk.”

 

“No,” Megatron said firmly. “Knock Out said it would take a few days for you to recover. I will carry you,” there was no arguing with him. Sighing, Eclipse resigned and allowed her husband to carry her. Thankfully she was redressed in something modest.

 

Entering the Throne room, Eclipse saw five creatures in chains lined before the thrones; she could recognise two other servers from the reception - a Spriggan and a dryad. The other three she only knew were a lycan, a troll and a Naga. Bombrush and Soundwave nodded to them in greeting, though both seemed surprised to see Eclipse in Megatron’s arms. Gently placed on her own throne, Lugnut rushing over with place a soft cushion for her back. Once satisfied, Megatron took a seat and observed the room.

 

“Your cohort failed,” Megatron wouldn’t give these wretches the decency of a proper address. Not after their attempted murder on him and injuring his wife. “And now you have shown your incompetence in securing your objective. These crimes mark you for death, but be grateful my Queen seeks answers, so death shall be withheld. You will answer all questions, or suffer.” 

 

The chained creatures turned to Eclipse. She was still tired, but her mind wasn’t hazy anymore; she could clearly see that they did not look intimidated by her. But there wasn’t contempt on their faces either; she could see the guilt in the lycan more easily, considering his drooping ears. They probably hadn’t wanted her to get hurt in the first place.

 

“Your friend,” she said, her voice a little weak. But there was an authoritative pitch to it, something she had learned from her time working as headmistress at her former school. “You were… aware of his plans?”

 

“We… were, Your Majesty,” the dryad said carefully. “We knew of his plot, but we never gave him any aid.”

 

“Yes, Milady, it’s true,” the troll added, nodding vigorously. “We never offered help! We were only made aware of what he planned to do.”

 

“... What did he hope to achieve?”

 

“Liberation.” Eclipse turned to the spriggan, who sat up more straightly in her chains, almost as if it were a matter of pride. “For you and the people - this demon is a tyrant! Surely you know this-!”

 

Lugnut had come up behind the spriggan, slamming his foot down hard into her back. She cried out in pain, Eclipse flinching back from the violent display. But she didn’t stop the ogre from pressing his foot into her, nearly crushing her into the floor. 

 

“You will address His Majesty with respect, you filthy maggot!” he snarled, more than ready to crush the worm beneath him.

 

But Megatron held up a hand, calling him off. He did not take being insulted lightly, but Eclipse still had questions. He would hold his tongue until she got what she needed.

 

Once Lugnut removed himself, Eclipse took a deep breath to regain her composure. Even though she hated violence, she found herself having little sympathy for the woman who just insulted her husband. “You realize that my husband’s demise would have resulted in me being crowned the sole ruler?”

 

“We knew,” the Naga said. “His intention was to throw the kingdom to chaos. This land is cruel, Your Majesty - his subjects would not have taken kindly to being ruled by a human. 

 

“But King Optimus - he would have helped you.” The troll nodded to himself. “He would have helped - he could have brought you home to your family while he dealt with this place!”

 

“Your Majesty-!” Her attention was turned to the dryad, who looked desperate for her sympathy. “Please, we played no part in this. We didn’t help or encourage him!”

 

“... But you wanted him to succeed,” she said quietly. “I saw you and your friend at the ceremony. You didn’t stop him. You… You hoped to witness him succeeding, didn’t you?”

 

They couldn’t answer, eyes widening as the darkness growing in her tone. They looked confused and uncertain. And afraid. They actually looked afraid.

 

“You wanted to kill my husband,” she went on, feeling her hands tremble. “You wanted to kill him and ruin everything he’s built here. For what? To save me? Or to please your leader?”

 

She found herself getting angrier and angrier. They still believed, after all this time, that Megatron was a monster. That he forced her to marry him, that he wanted to hurt her. If they were supposed to have been spies, how had they not seen how their relationship had bloomed? Had improved? She was not a prisoner her; she was his equal!

 

But it wasn’t like they truly care for her well being either. They only wanted to please their king, to help along an agenda that Optimus himself probably didn’t even have. They would have used her as a puppet in the grand scheme of taking over an empire the love of her life had practically built with his own two hands. But they were too much of cowards to attack themselves, so they placed their chances on that assassin. They didn’t intervene because they wanted what he wanted - he had just been the only one brave enough to actually do something. 

 

“You knew,” she said, her voice getting louder, anger apparent in her tone. “That blade was slicked with a poison that could have easily killed my husband. You helped him by doing nothing to stop him!”

 

They flinched back, stunned to hear the rage in her voice. 

 

“Do not pretend that this was to help me! This was for yourselves! I love my husband - everyone knows that! Yet you wanted him dead! You wanted to use for me your own agenda, not to help me! You-!”

 

Poor Eclipse started coughing violently, hunching over in pain as the coughs agitated her shoulder. She was still too weak to be raising her voice, but it made her blood boil. And it terrified her. 

 

They wished to murder her husband right in front of her. They wished to make her into a puppet for their king. And she wouldn’t have been able to handle it if their wishes had come true. 

 

Megatron was at her side within a second, tending to her while Lugnut and Soundwave approached. Bombrush hailed Knock Out from a side arch, having planned the medic incubus on stand by just in case. He knew well that Megatron would cave to Eclipse’s request, and he knew Eclipse well enough she would see answers under her own power. It was always best to be prepared.

 

“Rest,” Megatron whispered, Eclipse shaking her head. She had more to say, more to vent out. She was angry, and hurt and in a fright before Megatron pulled her into a kiss. His lips sealing over hers pulled the whirlwind of thoughts back to him, all focus on him as he pulled back. “Please, rest and regain your strength. These...they’re not worth your time.” Whether he was trying to remain calm, resist swearing or simply couldn’t find the words, Eclipse wasn’t sure. What she was sure on was his concern coating his face.

 

However reluctant, Eclipse nodded and slowly came to her feet. Soundwave was at her side to stabilize her while Knock Out checked over her injuries; offering a strange root he assured would help dull the pain.

 

“Lugnut, return Eclipse to her bedchambers. Soundwave, organise attendants to answer her every whim and insure my wife is comfortable,” both nodded, Lugnut eagerly and equally gentle lifted Eclipse into his arms. Knock Out followed behind, instructing his assistant to gather some tools and bandages.

 

“Wait,” Lugnut paused, freezing like a statue as Eclipse spoke. Megatron turned to her, thinking something was still wrong but found her stern. “Please, there’s no reason to torture them.” Everyone in the room ignored the fearful gasps and whimpers of the prisoners. “I-I know what their punishment will be but … please, don’t torture them,” she whimpered, sagging back into Lugnut’s arms. This was taking too much out of her.

 

Lugnut turned to Megatron, heeding his King’s wave and leading the small precision back to Eclipse’s shared room. Megatron, however, disturbed the room with a slight chuckle. Having heard the Queen essentially sentence them to death had disturbed the prisoners, but watching the demon King snicker as she left the room, his ember gaze turned on them, sapping all warmth from the room.

 

“So kind and compassionate,” his smirk turned dark, “You are beyond fortunate she left with such a request. I would relish the idea of tearing you apart,” stomping forward, his bulk loomed over them. “But there lies the logic; I will not give any of your surviving compatriots the satisfaction, give them more reason to attempt this ploy again.” Megatron hissed. Despite his own desire to enact revenge, Eclipse was right in her request. He refused to place her in such a position again. “As your King, I sentence you to death. You will be executed immediately.”

 

><><><><><><

 

Eclipse sighed, placing down her book as one of the attendants Soundwave organised fluffed her pillows as another fetched some water. She hoped Megatron didn’t result to torture; this would only become a bigger problem if he did. 

 

A sudden knock at the door had one of her attendants running to the door while her pillow fluffer helped her ease back onto the bed comfortably. 

 

A sudden gasp had all eyes on Tarn as he walked in. Eclipse froze as the Lich glided across the floor, sparing only a small glance to the creature women, flicking his hand; ordering them away from the Queen. They hurried to one side of the room but refused to leave. Tarn glared but only one; a Unicron, was brave enough to speak up.

 

“L-Lady Soundwave explicitly instructed we tend to the Queen,” she shook, fear rolling off her under the Lich’s gaze. Instead he ignored them, coming to kneel beside Eclipse’s bed. Memories of their last encounter came back in clarity, the poison he used on her, how he slapped and accused her of cursing Megatron.

 

Now, however, she was shocked to see him kneel and bow his head.

 

“I must assume my visit last night was clouded by the poison,” His voice was low, but held no malice or snark. He was...reverent. Eclipse paused a moment, recalling a strange dream involving the Lich in her room before passing out. “No matter, I am more than willing to prostrate myself to you again.”

 

“P- prostrate?” Tarn looked up, seeing his Queen’s fearful expression, as well as curiosity.

 

“I came to ask your forgiveness,” his statement left the room aghast, especially leaving Eclipse at a loss for words. “I see now, through the care and concern you had held for our King, suspecting something amiss to placing yourself in harms way to protect him… oh how wrong I truly was about you.” In her prone state, Tarn slowly and gently took her hand. If she flinched and pulled back, he wouldn’t stop her, but he was somewhat pleased she made no move. “I know I cannot take back what I had done, what I said or accused you of. I now bare the scars and will endeavour to serve you just as I serve our King; diligent and without question.” He looked up, testing his luck and leaning forward. With so many present, he didn’t dare take off his mask and simply pressed into her hand to mock a kiss. “You are my Queen. I swear fealty to you, and humbly ask your forgiveness.”

 

“Tarn…”

 

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” the room jumped, Tarn groaning as all eyes landed on the huffing and clearly agitated ogre. Lugnut stomped into the room, looming over Tarn and eyeing him holding Eclipse’s hand. “Have you not done enough?! Leave her be - she has been through enough!”

 

Tarn ignored the brute. Standing and placing Eclipse’s hand back on the bed. With a hand over his chest, Tarn bowed.

 

“With your permission, My Queen, I shall take my leave,” All of this was overwhelming Eclipse. She could only manage a small nod before Tarn turned and stepped out of the room, turning only to close the door.

 

“My Queen, are you all right?” Lugnut collapsed beside her bed, making the room shake with him. “Did the wretch hurt you? If he touched you inappropriately, I’ll have him drawn and quartered immediately!”

 

“N-no no, Lugnut I’m fine,” Eclipse shuddered, trying to appease the overzealous ogre. “Tarn was apologising,” that still seemed so strange to her. He truly despise her and, in a moment of her own stupidity and panic, had turned his opinion over. 

 

“Accepting his tainted words is beneath you, Your Majesty. The creatine deserves no such kindness!”

 

“Lugnut, please.” She gently placed a hand to his cheek. “It’s all right. I’m all right - Tarn didn’t hurt me. He only wanted to apologize. I’m fine.”

 

He did not answer right away, his eyes flickering to her shoulder. She was most definitely not all right; she was laying in this bed, injured and weak! Because she had protected His King. She had protected him because he, and all his other subjects, had failed to protect them both.

 

He turned his head from her, ashamed. He failed to protect them. He was Megatron’s most loyal guard - he took an oath to place the king’s life before his own! And when he married Eclipse, the oath extended to her as well. 

 

But he did not keep watch carefully this time. Instead, he allowed himself to be distracted. He allowed himself to relax, to admire his queen and wallow her in glowing happiness during the ceremony. He didn’t keep watch for the assassin, allowing him the chance to attack Megatron. And the only reason why the king lived was because of this beautiful woman in front of him now.

 

He bowed his head, unable to look at her. He let this happened; he allowed her to get hurt like this. He was a disgrace. 

 

“My Queen…” he said, taking her hand from his face and holding it gingerly, pressing his face against it. “Please, forgive me for allowing this to happen.”

 

The soft tone caught the human off guard, as did his apology. “Lugnut?”

 

“I was incompetent and was unable to protect His Majesty or you. I let that bastard slip by me… and you are now hurt because of it.”

 

“Oh… Oh, Lugnut, please. You didn’t do anything wrong. The assassin-”

 

“-should have been found long before he attempted to attack His Majesty,” he insisted, looking up to her with desperate, anguish-filled eyes. “But he was able to get close enough to hurt him… and you. I failed to keep my oath and protect you, My Queen. Forgive me. Please.”

 

Eclipse was a loss for words. She didn’t blame anyone for what happened, but now two creatures have asked for her forgiveness. It was sweet and yet it really didn’t seem necessary to her. Raising her hand, she touched the ogre’s cheek, his eyes widening at the soft and tender touch stroking his cheek. 

 

Before she could speak, the door opened again and in stepped Megatron.

 

Hearing his footsteps, Lugnut turned and promptly fell to his knees. The attendants bowed too, lower and never looking as Megatron approached.

 

“Leave,” was all Megatron ordered before moving to the bed. Lugnut waited for the attendants to leave first before closing the door and taking up his guard. “‘How are you feeling?”

 

“A little overwhelmed,” Eclipse sighed, shifting to allow Megatron to slide into the bed with her but squeaked as he picked her up and got comfortable.

 

“How so?” he cooed, nuzzling into her neck.

 

“It...doesn’t matter,” she cooed, relaxing back into her husband. “I really just...want to rest now.” Megatron nodded, this had been more than a stressful day. She was still recovering. Thinking on it, his gaze turned to her shoulder. A low growl rumbled in his chest; he heeded her request and executed the prisoners as was dictated, but he truly wished to prolong their suffering. It was the least they deserved after their attack. He feared it would scar, remain a constant reminder of his failing her. She had to take the blow, he both cursed and loved her altruism.

 

“Megatron?” her voice turned her back, purring into her hand touching his cheek. Grasping it, lavishing kisses, he readjusted the  sheets and pulled her in deeper. Sighing, feeling her relax and rest, he was content in this moment. His plans would just have to come later.


End file.
